Complicated
by Zabby Carnassial
Summary: New girl Miley is forced to La Push by her mum. What will happen when all around her secret lurk in the shadows waiting for her to come too close. Can she help those in the darkness to see the light. Or is it just too complicated? An OC story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

Hey guys! I know I need to update my Eragon fanfic, but this one seems so much more _interesting _to work on! Will try my best to update regularly though!

123987123498761234598765543567543256785432156789152439586879980013328

Chapter 1

"Crap." That one word stuck in my mind as my plane descended towards the

obscenely tiny airport in Port Angeles. Beside me, my mum started gushing on about

how '_lovely_ and _picturesque_' it was. In truth, it looked boring. Rainy, grey and deadly

dull. I glowered miserably at the world in general. As you can probably tell, I am not

fortunate enough to only be coming here for a holiday. I am actually coming to live in

this godforsaken place. My dearest mother had decided that we could not stay in

England with all our friends and family, we had to move to a quiet little place where

she could fulfil her dream of becoming a teacher. As for me, my dreams were

unimportant.

I sat in the little car that my mum had brought in her futile quest to fit in here. She

wouldn't fit in here. Neither of us would. Our car was a disgusting off yellow colour

that did nothing to brighten up the predictable rain. I had thought that England had

bad weather. I was wrong, so very, very wrong. My mum broke through my dark

thoughts by saying, "Miley, I know you'll love La Push. It's so quaint and the local

school is charming! When I was offered a post there, I knew that it was perfect. This

place is so green and beautiful-…"

"And wet." My mum glared at me from the corner of her eye and snapped. "Miley!

You are going to behave! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You are very lucky that you

were offered a place in the La Push School because normally they only take children

from the reservation!" I glared at her. "So know I'm going to look weird as well as

talk weird? Well isn't that just lovely." We drove in silence for the rest of the hour

long journey.

When we finally arrived at the bungalow that we were going to spend the next

indeterminable, but hopefully short, amount of time in, I had to put up with yet more

of my mum's usual gushing enthusiasm. I ignored her meaningless gabber and walked

slowly into the houses of nightmares. I didn't want a bungalow; I wanted our little flat

in London. It had been cramped but it had been my home for five years. Now some

stupid little house wannabe, was taking me away from it. I narrowed my eyes at it and

it just sat there like a fat blob. Deep down I knew I was being childish but at that

particular moment in time, I was too annoyed to care. The front door opened into a

little hall with a dark, wooden floor and white door on either side. I reluctantly studied

the little portals from hell to see which one was most likely to contain a suitable room

for me. 'That would be none of them.' I thought pessimistically but instead of

standing like an idiot in the hallway I picked the first door on my right and was

surprised to see a nice little room. I walked slowly into the room, trying desperately to

find to some unforgivable fault in it and was disgusted to find that there wasn't any.

The room was small but it was painted white so it felt cool and airy. There was a big

window next to my bed that looked out over a dark forest and despite myself, I fell in

love with that little room. I dumped my hand luggage on the bed and yelled to my

mum that I had found my room. The relief in her reply was so obvious that I felt a

little bad for being such a cow. The past couple of years since my dad moved out

hadn't been easy for her.

Dinner was a quiet affair. I sat pushing my food around my plate, not feeling like

eating. From the corner of my eye, I could see my mum shooting me cautious glances

when she thought I wasn't looking and it was beginning to annoy me. I finally gave

up broke the silence with the one subject she definitely wouldn't be able to resist

babbling on about. I sighed and asked, "So, when am I starting school?" The glint of

excitement I had expected to see was absent and instead she tried to feign disinterest. I

instantly grew very suspicious. "Mum. When am I starting." I kept my voice at a

controlled monotone, no need to try to break the kitchen. Yet. She laughed nervously

and said, "Well I didn't want you to miss out any more school than necessary, so I

enrolled you as soon as they had a space."

"Which is…?" I kept my voice at the same controlled tone. It was beginning to

become a bit strained. Mum sighed and obviously decided that I wasn't going to leave

her alone, "You're starting tomorrow, pet." I closed my eyes and struggled for self-

control. Finally, I stood up and put my still uneaten dinner on the counter next to the

sink and I said, "I'm going to bed. I'll need my sleep if I'm going to a new school

_tomorrow_." I growled the last bit in my fury, but instead of breaking something,

which is what I wanted to do, I walked stiffly to my room. La Push was going to be

hell.

123987123498761234598765543567543256785432156789152439586879980013328

OK I know it's a bit short but I really wanted the school to start on a new chapter and I'm kinda into this. I should be writing another chapter very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back

Hey, I'm back! I know that it's a bit soon for an update but I got bored….

123987123498761234598765543567543256785432156789159582467399800188719

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I groaned. There was no confusion as to

where I was, even though I'd hoped for that blessed unawareness. I staggered out of

bed, drew back the curtains, and was greeted by the usual grey drizzle. I hated this

day already. I knew that I would loathe my new school, because among my other

wonderful gifts (note the sarcasm) I was painfully shy. Until I got to know people,

then I was a cow. I dressed as quickly as possible so that I wouldn't be late. Maybe if

I was already there before most people arrived they wouldn't notice me. It was a faint

hope, I know, but my chances were better if I didn't turn up late and interrupt the

class. I put on the outfit I had laid out the night before. Jeans, a T-shirt and a blue

hoodie, I didn't really go for the 'cool' look. As you have probably guessed by now,

I'm so bad at socialising that it's almost a handicap… I looked out the window before

sighing and throwing a raincoat over my arm. When I had checked in the mirror that I

hadn't forgotten anything important, like shoes, then I went to the kitchen for

breakfast.

As I had predicted Mum was already in the kitchen reading a newspaper and

absentmindedly eating cereal. She looked up when I came in and pointed to a bowl of

cereal that she had left out for me. I grabbed it of the counter and sat down opposite

her and I ate my food as fast as was socially acceptable. When I finished Mum stood

up and said brightly, "Come on! Into the car!" The downside of having a mum as a

teacher was the compulsory lifts into school and in an educatory system this small it

was bound to be noticed. I added this to my list of reasons for getting to school before

anyone else arrived. The journey was, predictably, unbearable. My primary guardian

seemed determined to rid herself of the responsibility of being my primary guardian

by talking me to death, "Oh you'll love it Miley!" was a classic. Therefore, by the

time we arrived I nearly leapt out of the, not entirely stationary, vehicle. I muttered a

quick goodbye before heading towards the reception to ask for my timetable and

locker number.

I have to admit that I was impressed. It hadn't seemed possible that such a tiny

place could have so much potential for getting lost. This marvellous talent meant that

despite my early start by the time I'd found reception there was only ten minutes

before class started which didn't forebode well for my 'be early so I'm not noticed'

plan much. The woman working behind the desk was a Native American like

everyone, except me, and her surprise at my appearance was pretty obvious, but she

smiled quickly and said warmly, "You must be Miley Stuart! I have your timetable

and your locker key here." I smiled in what I hoped was a grateful expression as I

took the offered items and it must have worked reasonably well because she didn't

glare at me. I thanked her before going on a search for the lockers.

I glanced at my watch and swore. It had taken me eight minutes to find the

lockers and deposit my books in my one. That meant I had one minute to find my first

class, history. Nope, the plan had failed. Cursing furiously I desperately tried to find

H1, my history classroom, in the available time and eventually I found it… ten

minutes later. The teacher was just in the middle of delivering an important point of

his lecture about what appeared to be about the Schlieffen Plan. The look I got when

I entered the room told me that he was not happy. These suspicions proved correct

when he acidly snapped, "How nice of you to drop by Miss Stuart. I'm sure that

you'll get top grades since you don't feel that you need to be here to learn the

syllabus." A wave of titters swept around the classroom and I could feel my face

burning in shame, which probably wasn't helping. He gave an evil smile and

pointedly looked around the room before announcing, "Ah. I see that there is a spare

seat next to Paul. Would it be too much trouble for you to join him?" I looked around

the class but there were several spare seats and I had no idea which one I was meant

to sit in. My teacher sighed dramatically, "The seat at the back." His tone left no

doubt that he thought I was mentally handicapped. I trudged to the back of the

classroom keeping my eyes on the floor, however when I reached the desk in question

I stopped in my tracks for a spilt second. Hopefully no one noticed. I sat down and

stared at my desk, but every now and again I would glance at this 'Paul' person and I

swear that he was bloody massive! The laws of physics shouldn't even allow someone

to fit behind that desk he was that big! His eyes were shut and at first, I thought that

he was asleep. Then there was a bang from the front of class and his eyes flashed open

in what I imagine was surprise and I saw that his eyes weren't the black colour I had

been expecting, but were milky white. Sympathy panged through me and I thought

'Cataracts! I thought that only old people got that!' I guess I was wrong.

Thankfully, the classes before lunch passed reasonably quickly, but to my

dismay, I found that Paul was next to me for two out of three of my morning lessons.

Seriously, did the guy have no friends? It surely wasn't possible that he sat by himself

for everything, was it? Also to my dismay, he was still the towering giant he had

originally been, as if that wasn't going to give me short-ist problems…

When the bell rang for lunch, I packed as quickly as possible and headed

outside, I really hated school. I followed the general stream of people to the lockers,

so I could pick up my lunch, and then to what was obviously the lunch area. It was a

lawn with picnic benches on it, which really wasn't great considering that I had an

irrational phobia of flies… Sighing in defeat, I looked around for an empty table, but

my attempts were thwarted because all the tables appeared to be very full. I snorted in

disbelief, was it possible that the entire campus was trying to make me miserable? I

finally spotted a table about ten metres away from all the other tables that was

completely deserted which I headed for. Two tables had been pulled together which

lead me to believe that it was regularly used, but there wasn't any other option… I

chewed my lip in indecision before, finally, sitting down. I'd eat fast.

I was halfway through my sandwich when I saw a group of angry looking

boys and one girl heading towards my table. I gaped at them in disbelief before

shoving the sandwich back into its bag and trying to leave before they arrived, but

they were a lot faster than they looked and when I looked up again they were about 5

metres away. I cursed, why did I have to pick the Paul's and his equally massive

friends table? Why me? I almost crowed in excitement when I finally got my bag

ready when the girl yelled "Hey!" at me. I stopped and turned around slowly when

she asked, "Why are you leaving? You're not finished are you?" Her face was open

and friendly, which was more than I could say about her companions. I kept my eyes

on the ground and I muttered quietly "Yeah, I'm finished." Her confused expression

changed to somewhere between amused and insulted and her eyes sparkled, "No

you're not! I saw you stick that sandwich back in there. She ran forwards and shoved

me back down and she sat next to me, before starting to excitedly asking me all these

different questions. I answered as best as I could and I was starting to feel slightly

more relaxed until I made the mistake of looking up. The giant boys were all seated at

the table watching be warily, I nearly had a heart attack. Kim saw my expression and

laughed. "I'm being rude aren't I? She pointed at the boy sitting next to her and said

this is Jared" before going around the table, "Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul and I'm Kim!"

I stayed silent. I didn't have a clue about what I was meant to do. I didn't have to

worry though because Kim whacked Jared over the head and yelled "Jared! Be

polite!" He grinned at me around Kim and said, "Don't go anywhere near her! This

girl is violent!" The ice broken the boys all started laughing amongst themselves and

teasing each other and for some unfathomable reason this teasing also included me.

And for some even more unfathomable reason I felt completely at ease with them. By

the end of the lunch break, I felt like I was part of the group.

That evening when I went back to the house, I felt a lot happier than I had

since I had arrived here. I kept thinking about the people I had lunch with and smiling

every time some stupid comment one of them had made ran through my head. That

night I fell asleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

HI

HI!!

123987123498761234598765543567543256785432156789159524863799800188719

Chapter 3

Months passed and I ate alone.

I sighed as I slumped down in my favourite hidey-hole. There was half an

hour before class started and I carefully planned my route between the little rock I

was perched on and the history classroom. If I waited until the bell rang and then ran

the whole way… I decided that this was my best course of action and I settled down,

waiting for the bell to ring.

I dashed along the narrow corridor as I hurtled towards H1. As I approached

the door, I saw with relief that Mr Patterson, my teacher, was just turning the corner. I

wasn't late. I slowed to a walk as I went through the door, just ahead of Mr Patterson,

and I was greeted by the familiar glares I had come to expect. I was only carrying the

essentials for this class, I knew from experience that carrying all the books for my

morning classes was a disaster waiting to happen, or more precisely a disaster

lounging against my locker waiting for me to come along. I took my normal seat next

to Paul who, as usual, ignored me. I tried my best to pretend that I didn't notice the

sharp glances coming from most of the rest of my class. The next thing I knew was a

white blob came hurtling towards my face. Fortunately, I managed to duck and it hit

the wall behind me. Unfortunately, this led to a competition to see who could hit me

with a spit-ball so I spent the rest of the lesson trying to dodge germ factories.

That lunch break was hell. I was sitting with my back against a tree and I was

reading. The next thing I knew was my book was snatched out of my hand by a girl,

who was surrounded by a gang of her usual cronies. I kept my face expressionless

while I counted how many there where today. There where ten girls crowded around

her and she sneered maliciously at me. My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke

to me and, though she kept her tone light, there was an unmistakeable edge of

malicious delight. "Aren't you going to say hello, Miley?" I kept my voice at a flat

monotone that mirrored my face, "Hello Clara." She grinned savagely and she

addressed her gang, "Look what smart girl Miley's reading!" She turned to me and

asked in a sickly sweet voice, "You don't mind if we borrow it do you?" When she

said this she turned to a girl with a drink in her hand and said, "Lisa, give me your

drink, I'm thirsty." Lisa handed it over with a huge smile plastered over her face and I

braced myself for the inevitable soaking. I wore my hair in a tight bun, I had a

baseball cap on and I had three changes of clothes. I smiled grimly to myself. I was

prepared. Sure enough the foul red 'drink' splattered all over my front, there were

cackles of delight from all the watchers, and Emily smiled pleasantly, "Actually I

don't really want your book after all." And she tossed it into a slimy, red puddle.

When they were gone, I picked my book up and tried to dry it off. The pages were a

little red and sticky, but they'd done worse. My attempt at optimism was sadly rather

pathetic and I felt the familiar burn of unshed tears, which I fought back. 'No point

crying, they'd just enjoy themselves more.' I told myself fiercely, I succeeded in

holding back the waterworks and I gave a small, bitter smile. There were some

benefits to months of practice.

Abruptly, as if someone had seen my unhappiness and had decided to do something about it, my life changed forever.

I was sitting in a tree, on one of the higher branches, reading, when I heard

vicious snarls. Suddenly three huge shapes hurtled into the clearing and they appeared

to be pursuing a slight, pale figure. I was only aware of this because they suddenly

stopped in the middle of the clearing, before they had been moving so fast that they

were merely blurs. This stop was unfortunately under my tree. The three huge things

formed a semi-circle around the pale thing, which I realised with shock was a heart-

breakingly beautiful young man. The giant things, which I realised with horror were

wolves were joined by two more that had been hiding in the undergrowth. The wolves

were not the usual colour I managed to note in my terror, but my eyes snapped back to

the young man when grisly snarls started erupting from his chest and I nearly had a

heart attack. Surely nothing human could make that kind of noise. I stopped noting

anything as, before my horrified eyes, the man was ripped to shreds.

I was terrified. The dismembered lumps sat in quivering lumps around the

clearing and I screamed in my head, 'He hasn't stopped moving! He should not be

moving!' I stopped thinking about that when the wolves changed. Standing in the

clearing were five giant, and very familiar, boys. My eyes flickered over them as I

counted them. 'Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil' I frowned in confusion when I saw another

boy/man I didn't recognise, 'and one unknown.' They had put some trousers on, much

to my relief, when they built a fire and started burning the pieces. This was too much

for my overwhelmed brain and my book slipped from my petrified fingers and landed

with a thump on the ground. Five pairs of eyes flashed up to my face as I fainted.

123987123498761234598765543567543256785432156789159524863799800188719

OK. I know that was pathetically short, but bear with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been banned from the computer and I've only just managed to sneak on. I know that the last chapter was short, but please review because I'm feeling really unloved…

123456789876543211928374655463728190384694629582430357813856450783485

Chapter 4

I groaned as my head swam dizzily towards consciousness. I sat up woozily and

pressed my hand over my head. After a minute, the giddiness passed and I looked

around. I was sitting on my favourite bench overlooking the beach and I frowned in

confusion. 'How did I end up here?' I asked myself. Finally, I shrugged.

Remembering stuff was too much like hard work. I picked up my battered copy of

'Dusk' and opened it at my bookmark. As I started reading, my brow crinkled in that

way to familiar expression of confusion because I was at the wrong page. I flipped

through the copy and I felt even more confused the bookmark was way off, not even

close to my original page. I froze. In the middle of one of the pages was a big, muddy

thumbprint.

As the dark memories flooded back into my mind I gasped and retched over the

side of the bench. I broke into a cold sweat as I remembered the grisly scene. 'Crap,

crap, crap… What is wrong with this place?' I could feel the beginnings of hysteria

gathering at the edges of my sanity and I put my head between my knees.

After I had recovered slightly I ran through the options in my head. One, I had a

nightmare. Two, I was crazy or three; something was weird with the Quileute

population. I immediately dismissed option one. I had nowhere near that much

imagination and the mud splodge proved that I had been somewhere muddy. That

place was not the beach. So, that left options two and three. I didn't really like

contemplating the fact that I might be beyond medical help so I focused my energy on

ways to prove that I wasn't clinically insane. I ran through the scene in my mind and

tried to ignore my protesting stomach. The only way that I could really prove it was to

take a video of them changing… My mind whirred hyperactively. Or find a piece or

the… 'thing' they ripped up! I smiled humourlessly. It was time to find myself a

piece of still moving body part.

I stood in the clearing. I had found it easily enough, once I remembered it. I

read there pretty regularly to escape from Clara and her gang. Even though it is

_incredibly _fun, sometimes I just don't feel like being drenched in Ribena or whatever

foul concoction they have at that particular moment in time. I found a suitable tree

stump and I lay a blank grid map on top of it, along with a pencil. I would find a piece

they missed if it killed me. I drew the tree I had been sitting in, in the middle of the

empty map and I started searching and filling in the map.

Dusk was beginning to fall over the trees and I was eager to get back. I didn't

know what kinds of monsters roamed these trees anymore. However I was reluctant to

leave immediately. I had nearly finished searching and I was worried that, if there was

a piece, that it would be gone by tomorrow. So I doggedly pressed on and just as I

was about to give up I saw a leaf twitching. I looked at it warily as it continued to

quiver. Finally I took a deep breath and knocked the leaf off whatever it was covering

and, lying on the ground was a shuddering finger.

I choked back the scream that had built up in the back of my throat and a

strangled sob emerged in its place. I stared in horror at the piece of flesh and I began

to wonder if maybe it would've been better if I'd gone on thinking I was mental. After

a few minutes of disturbed contemplation I carefully kicked the finger into a metal

box. Those boys had a lot of explaining to do.

I cautiously approached the quaint little house. I had asked passers by whether

they knew where Jacob or Quil lived. I had been directed to what was apparently the

most likely place they would be. People can be so helpful when you want to find

someone for a 'school project.' I eyed the shuttered windows suspiciously and taking

a deep breathe I marched up to the door. 'I am not terrified, I am not terrified.' I

chanted to myself. Since I am possibly the crappiest liar to grace this planet I wasn't

fooling anyone. Before I could chicken out I rang the doorbell. The door was

answered, to my dismay, by the massive man-boy in the clearing. When he saw me

his expression change from curiosity to guarded annoyance and he snapped, "What do

you want?" I felt my face harden and I said stiffly. "I would like to come in."

"I'm sorry but I can't let strangers into my house." This time I flat out glared at him.

"Then I may have to run screaming down the street about how I have a still moving

dismembered finger in my possession." He glared back at me before reluctantly

standing aside and motioning me into the house. I followed to sound of shouts of

laughter, I emerged into a large spacious kitchen that contained a table crammed with

food, and six very big, half naked boys eating said food. However as I walked in they

all stopped what they were doing and looked at me with unfriendly/confused eyes. I

felt myself blush in the deafening silence, I looked at the floor, and I felt the man

behind me brush past into the kitchen. He glared at me, "What do you want?"

"I'm rather curious as to why you turn into giant wolves and seem to enjoy ripping

apart sentient beings that continue moving after death." The faces surrounding me

didn't look happy. That was an understatement.

123456789876543211928374655463728190384694629582430357813856450783485

I'm sorry. I know it's really, pathetically short, but I'm not very good at writing long chapters. Please review because it'll make me feel good and I'll write quicker!


End file.
